At The Demon Child's House
by Aku Okami Knows All
Summary: Tony breaks Ziva's bike, so she accidently ?  breaks his ankle. Now she has to carry him home.  Tony x Ziva as kids  Rated T for mild swearing. REVIEWMUSTREVIEW:D


Exhausted from another long day at school I got on my bike, backpack slung over one shoulder. I sighed thinking about all the homework we had for the weekend, but still grateful it was Friday.

But there was problem; my bike's pedal was jammed. Kicking it furiously with my foot that wasn't holding my balance, I cracked it.

"Damn thing…"

A group of boys were laughing at me, I glared at them. One of the boys was Tony, who was as much of an ass as he was hot. But his good looks didn't change the fact he was an arrogant bastard.

"Having some bike trouble there Fifa?" He called.

My eyes narrowed. "Obviously."

"I sure am glad I don't have to ride a stupid bike everywhere, Eh Tony?" asked one of his friends, nudging him.

"Sure am."

"Meaning you don't know how to fix one? I thought you were saying the other day you could fix ANYTHING."

"I don't need too."

"Meaning you don't know how. I thought your dad built boats. And you can even fix a bike? Wow you must be STUPID."

"I-I can fix one!" He flushed red, as his friends began laughing at him. He stomped over to my bike, and looked at it. Making a lot of "Hmmm" and "I see's and even a few "A-ha's!"

I felt a grin spread across my face, he had no idea what he was doing.

He grasped part of the chain, wincing as oil got on his shirt. "The uhm…chain was jammed, you see? Causing the pedal to stick. So all you have to do it taking this part here and- VIOLA!"

Tony clutched the tire and gave the chain a yank, causing one of the tires to bend and the chain to snap.

What the hell did he just do? "WHAT THE HELL TONY!" I screamed. He tried to jump back but I grabbed his shirt collaring, causing the asshole to fall back, and twist his ankle.

He clutched it and groaned. The other kids just stared, hearing the snap. The slowly backed away. I grinned savagely at them.

And they ran.

"Well, thanks for nothing stupid." Grumbling I stood up and lifted up my bike, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey wait! I can't walk! You can't just leave me here Ziva!"

"Oh, I intend to."

Tony tried to stand up, and fell back to the ground. I don't think he was faking it. Biting my lip I heard myself reluctantly ask, "Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Get me to my house."

"How?"

"Carry me. You're the one with superhuman strength."

I raised my fist, but stopped myself. I didn't want to be held responsible if he became unconscious.

I dropped my bike, and lifted him up onto my back.

"Where to whimp?"

**...**

What would his parents think though? Dragging there son to the house after breaking his ankle? That wasn't even my fault. Not really. Maybe I shouldn't knock? No…

I shifted his weight and knocked.

I nervously rocked my feet back and forth, and looked up at Tony. I can't believe it! He fell asleep!

A boy about eight years old answered the door. His face was kind of pudgy looking, and there were purple smears on his shirt.

"Dad! There's a girl at the door! I think she killed Tony!" The messy child called. Then he looked at me. "Thanks."

"He isn't…dead."

"Oh."

The kid walked back inside.

I felt Tony move. He was awake. "Are we here already? You make a good slave Ziva." He patted my head and then feigned a large yawn, stretching out his arms. Throwing his weight around and almost making me drop him.

A man opened the door and stepped out. He had fluffy white hair and sawdust covering his shirt. "What happened here?" he asked, looking from Tony to me and back again.

"This girl tried to kill me dad!"

"That's not true! It was an accident!"

The man smacked him on the back of the head. "I understand, please come inside. And you can drop that off on the couch."

I did as he said and sat down. Tony didn't really pay much attention to me, as he was busy giving his little brother a noogie.

"Stop it Tony!" The kid growled, trying to push him off.

"This is for eating all my cereal Tim!"

I looked around the house, it was nice. Nicer than mine anyway. Everything was so neat and tidy and new looking.

A woman stepped out of the kitchen; she had short choppy red hair and a kind smile on. "Hello, you must be Ziva. I'm so sorry for my son, thanks for bringing him home."

"Oh, it wasn't much trouble. I'll be leaving now."

"Now don't be that way, I'll drive you home after dinner. I already called your father." She said, walking back into the kitchen.

Great. Now I'm stuck in this demons house.

I shifted back and forth, feeling awkward when a girl poked me on the shoulder. She had her mothers red hair but it was longer. She also had her mothers smile. "Hi I'm Kate. What's your name?"

I told her.

"Huh. That's a cool name. You're in the monsters class right? I'm in 9th grade."

We talked for awhile and then she invited me to her room.

I was shocked.

The room was huge. But that wasn't what shocked me. It was the fact one half was painted to blue with a green bed a matching green table and dresser. The other side was black with skulls on the wall, and the bed was covered in odd but cute stuffed animals.

Another girl sat on the floor; she was as dark as her side of the room, from her painted nails to her long black ponytail. But her smile was bright still.

"This is my twin, Abby."

"T-twins?"

"Yeah. We don't look anything alike."

Abby nodded.

**...**

Surprisingly enough Abby wasn't scary at all. She was actually very cheerful and friendly.

"I have to go the bathroom." I said, standing up from our game of Clue, which I was loosing horribly. The girls nodded.

When I was walking back to the girl's room, I saw Tony. He grabbed my arm.

"Come to my room Ziva."

"I'd rather die."

"Oh come on. I have something I want to tell you."

His room was a bit less eccentric looking then the twin's, but much messier. There were toys and books scattered everywhere, and only a small trail leading from the door to his bed.

He hobbled through the mess and sat down on the bed, and beckoned for me to join him. Grudgingly I did.

"What did you want to tell me Tony?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For being such a pain. I don't hate you, you know."

"Then why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I like you" he said, blushing.

Boys are so weird. And messed up. All of them. There logic is ridiculous.

It took me a second to register what he actually said.

"Wh- What?" I asked.

He suddenly poked me. "Wake up"

"What?"

"Wake up."

Head feeling sluggish, my eyes slowly opened, but everything looked blurred. I heard a voice saying "…and you get on MY case for slacking off…"

I opened my eyes all the way, and saw Tony. Suddenly enraged, I stood up from my desk and pounced on him, tackling to the ground.

"Fix my bike you jerk!" I screamed, pinning him down the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about Ziva?"

Gibbs walked out and looked at me, and then at Tony beneath me.

"What have you done now Donozo?"

**REVIEWS ARE REQUIRED. It takes a second, and earns a smile! You're an author too! Don't reviews make you happy? So make me happy damnit :D**

**And yes, McGee is a messy eight year old. And yes, Gibbs and Jenny have four children. And yes, Katie isn't dead (:D)**

**Someone asked about their age, so I realized it was kinda vauge: Kate/Abby are around14, McGee is 8, Jenny/Gibbs are...A parenting age. I don't really know. And Tony/Ziva are 12.**


End file.
